


Vacant Days(I Like Thighs, I Like Legs)

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: (文标题毫无意义地越来越长（喂普通高中生AU，青梅竹马，发生在暑假的故事，本质小情侣打闹日常。
Relationships: Declan Rice/Mason Mount
Kudos: 19





	Vacant Days(I Like Thighs, I Like Legs)

**Author's Note:**

> 副标题即大米在我还没找到正片的某新节目里的虎狼之词，虽说这个thighs和legs应该本质是指吃的，但还是被主持人吐槽了“the way you say it”（草 大米说这句话的时候是真的很那个）于是我觉得有必要explore一下大米对腿的爱好。（虽然结果好像并没有 我怎么这样）
> 
> 普通高中生AU，青梅竹马，  
> 发生在暑假的故事，本质小情侣打闹日常。  
> 有大家都特别喜欢的annoying兰帕德（大概又是特兰爸妈这种设定）

芒特突然动了动膝盖，示意正躺在他大腿上的某人起开。莱斯摘下耳机，稍稍撑起身子，转过头去望向目光还盯着平板电脑屏幕的芒特：“怎么了？”

“屋里太热了。”说着年纪更大一点的男孩便抬起了腿，将灰色的运动裤从缓缓地褪了下来，期间目光甚至完全没有离开过电脑里播放的综艺节目，“让我把裤子脱了。”

说罢芒特稍抬起头，用余光瞄准，将手里的裤子往旁边的椅子上一扔，便准确地击中了目标物。那裤子啪地一下落在椅背上，甚至因为其飞来的作用力在原地打了个圈。脱完裤子以后，芒特又若无其事地倚回了原位，他的双腿如之前一样地平放在床上，莱斯抬起头，看了看他的表情，又看了看自己原本躺着的，但现在已经全然换了个表面材质的枕头，稍许犹豫了一下，还是躺了回去。

“嘿。”芒特突然伸手来捏他的耳朵，被他一缩肩膀躲过，“痒。”

“你说什么？”在戴耳机的莱斯全然没听见对方的抱怨，于是芒特又伸手过来，脸上带着笑意，揉了揉他的头发：“你的头发蹭得我腿好痒。”

“那怎么办？”莱斯挑起一边的眉毛，翘着嘴角望向男友，“你是想让我往里躺？”

回答他的是芒特膝盖往上轻轻的一顶。

“你还是趴过来吧。”芒特说着抬手指挥道，莱斯眨了眨眼，随后便明白了他的意思。于是他再一次起身，将手机放到芒特的另一条腿旁，自己则整个人趴了上去，胸口和腰腹隔着T恤贴着芒特的大腿。摆好姿势之后，他还用询问的眼光看了一眼芒特，对方比出个大拇指，又得寸进尺地伸手拍了拍他的头，不出意料地被莱斯格挡回去，然而还是没拒绝芒特的手在自己后颈上的一顿乱蹭。

“你为什么不把上衣脱了？”莱斯在和芒特的胳膊争斗的空档中问，此时他整个人又翻了个面，重新回到了仰躺的姿势，却是用肩背接触着芒特的大腿，头则在半空的地方依靠颈后肌肉的力量抬起着，“热的话不应该脱上衣吗。”

芒特指了指身后的床头：“我不喜欢用皮肤贴着床头。尤其是夏天，你懂我意思吧。”

“啊——”莱斯更用力地抬了抬头，同时拉扯四肢伸了个懒腰，“我明白了——”

“其实你要是不贴着我的话会更凉快。”芒特一边笑着一边用膝盖顶了顶他。

“不要。”莱斯摇了摇头，坚定地拒绝了。尽管他此刻也热得将T恤撩到了胸口，下半身则只剩下条平角裤。芒特又开始用膝盖顶他，顶得躺在他腿上的莱斯摇摇晃晃的，头发蹭着他的右边大腿，T恤卷在一起的地方则蹭着他另一边的大腿。莱斯就这么被晃了一会儿，忽然转过头来，将目光落到芒特光着的大腿上。随后缓缓地撑起了身子。芒特以为他是要反击，立刻蜷起身体，抓过旁边的枕头做防御状态。然而莱斯脸上却并不是平时那种带着笑意的玩闹神情。相反，他的表情有些严肃，甚至还有些好奇，他的目光盯着芒特的腿，好像在看什么研究对象，或者文学课本。过了一会儿，没感觉到任何的动静，芒特缓缓地从枕头后面探出头来，却看到莱斯不知何时已经支起了身子，身体前倾着跪在芒特的床上，双手撑在芒特的脚边，目光落在芒特双膝的正上方，盯着那一对光滑的膝盖，和从这个关节延伸出去的大腿与小腿。

“Dec？”芒特将枕头放回了床上，迷惑又好笑地望着忽然开始沉迷观察自己双腿的莱斯，“你还好吗？”

“你的腿是不是比我的细一点？”

“什么？”

“没关系，反正你本来就比我矮，没有说你锻炼不如我用功的意思。”

芒特听罢直接抬腿用小腿撞了一下莱斯的侧颈，却直接被对方像抱橄榄球一样抱在怀中，他想将自己的腿抽出来却无果，便用另一条腿攻击，然而却在莱斯的身体带动下整个翻了个身。莱斯伸手去抓芒特另一只脚的脚腕，顺势将两条腿都曲了起来，然后又遭到芒特本人无声的反对，于是在床上搞起莫名其妙的拉锯战来。躺在芒特的双腿底下，莱斯一边用力抵抗着芒特意欲圈住他脑袋的小腿，一边观察着男孩发力中的腿部肌肉，随后他忽然想到自己还有利器未用，于是便也用上腿的力量，双腿一蜷便和芒特的腰卡在一起。两个人在床上胡闹了好一会儿，场景之诡异简直就像是玩到五六轮以后的扭扭乐。在二人共同的不懈努力之下，两人终于在争斗的过程中一起滚下了床，在地板上发出“嘭”的一声闷响。芒特原本扔在椅子上的那条裤子还在其主人摔落的过程中被拽了下来，落到二人的头上。莱斯一边尖叫大笑着将那裤子扒下来扔回床上，一边死死按住试图报复的芒特。芒特自己也好不到哪里去，笑得浑身都在抖，还用力地大叫，试图表现得有威慑力一些：“你到底在干什么啊！”

“我只是想看看你的腿！”

听到这话的芒特继续伸腿去踹他，这次膝盖顶着他的肚子，脚在靠近平角裤的地方来回蹭着。莱斯一边要控制住芒特被按在头顶的双手，一边还要躲开他的攻击。就在这时，他心生一记，突然用去挠芒特大腿内侧的样，芒特几乎是本能地生理性抽出了一下浑身，浑身没力气了一秒。莱斯便抓住这个机会一把腾出双手，全部用来制服芒特的膝盖，就那么半跪着倒拎着芒特，对方的腰臀全部悬空，T恤也稍许翻了下来，芒特躺在地板上目光望着天花板，双手还在极其敷衍地重复着毫无意义的捕抓动作。

“不要摸那里。”他拉着嗓子喊道，留下一长串的尾音，“你干嘛——你在——”

他的视野突然恢复了正常，莱斯不知何时已经整个人钻进了他的双腿之间，像只猫科动物一样怂着肩胛骨，爬到了芒特的身体上方。芒特下意识地抬起双腿，左脚脚心正好顶着床垫的边缘，而另一只脚则向上一扣卡在了对方的臀部放，大腿和膝盖一并夹着那人的腰，下意识地在腰窝的地方蹭起来。并开始盘算怎样才能十分出其不意地将对方一脚掀翻。

“我喜欢腿。”莱斯忽然说道，神色简直像是在念骑士宣言那样虔诚，“还有大腿。”

“什么？”芒特忍不住笑了，“什么层面上的喜欢？”

他稍许思考了一下：“不知道——我倒是挺喜欢吃腿肉的，口感非常有弹性但又不会太老。”

芒特彻底懵了，发自内心地挤出了一声“啊？”

他皱起眉：“这是个我没听懂的比喻吗，还是什么——”

然后莱斯低头亲了他。

芒特内心挣扎了一秒，鉴于他还在执着于实施把莱斯一脚掀翻，后脑勺着地的伟大计划里。但就在对方的嘴唇开始挤压他的下唇时，他便放弃了这个计划，转而抬起了原本平静地躺在身侧的一双手，抓住莱斯T恤本就卷起来的衣边，朝着衣服里面探去，同时不着痕迹地开始用脚蹭着莱斯的平角裤边缘，就像对方不着痕迹地向下沉腰那样。

我们待会儿得一起洗澡了。芒特想，并开始在脑内评估把护发素当做洗发水搓到莱斯头上的可能性有多大。但他的评估过程很快就被男朋友趴在他耳边的喘息和舐着他耳垂的的舌尖打断了。

“等等——”莱斯忽然低声喊道，倏地直起身子，把芒特晃了个措手不及，本来还晕晕乎乎发着热的脑袋猛地和冰凉的地板又来了个亲密接触，惹得忍不住轻声“嗷”了一下。他搓着脑袋抬起头，正准备开口发问刚是怎么回事，随后就看见了浑身忽然紧绷的莱斯，和门外传来的脚步声。

“他们不是……”

但此刻显然没有时间为这种事进行毫无意义的设问了，芒特一个飞身上床，抓起裤子就开始往腿上套。莱斯也赶紧拿起手机，跳进芒特卧室自带的洗手间，反手关上了门。

几乎是同时，卧室门被咔哒一声打开，芒特立刻抬起头来，直视前方，不忘面露礼貌而热情的微笑。

“下午好呀。”门口的圆脸男人缓缓地推开门，目光从左到右地扫了一下屋内的境况，“在家怎么样？

“……挺好的！”芒特Ipad都拿反了。但多亏了自动调整屏幕方向这一功能，不会让青少年再受到来自父母“你书都拿反了”的诸如此类的质问，科技拯救世界，“我以为你们今晚要在多塞特吃晚饭呢……？”

兰帕德摇了摇头：“不，我们决定还是回来吃晚饭——从超市买了好多菜，记得待会儿下来。”临走之前，还不忘一边将门推开到贴上门挡，一边笑着说道：“对了，Mason，在家就不要关门了。天气这么热，关着门不通风。”

芒特维持着热情洋溢的乖巧笑容，竖起大拇指目送着兰帕德下楼。正在客厅整理购物袋的特里抬起头看了一眼兰帕德，又抬头望了一眼芒特卧室的位置，笑着对他摇了摇头。

“别用那种表情看我，John。”

“我没有。”特里立刻自我解释道，顺势伸手将兰帕德搂过来揽进怀里，“我只是看到你就忍不住笑了。”在兰帕德的一声轻哼过后，凑到他耳边轻声说道：“所以我们果然打断了什么？”

“当然。老天爷，那孩子怎么会傻到把自己的鞋放在我们家门口？”

特里忍不住大笑起来，在兰帕德的脸颊上落下一个吻。


End file.
